Die Bildung des Plurals
Allgemeines Mögen viele ungarische Substantive auch noch so fremdartig für deutsche Worte, und mögen manche ins Ungarische eingeflossenen Begriffe des Zeitgeistes uns dafür umso bekannter vorkommen: sie alle werden radikal der ungarischen Grammatik unterworfen, auch was die Bildung der Mehrzahl angeht - insofern diese Sinn macht. Und das ist im Ungarischen auch weitaus einfacher zu bewerkstelligen als im Deutschen. Denn im Gegensatz zum Deutschen ist es im Ungarischen durchaus möglich, die Mehrzahlbildung grob mit einem Satz zu beschreiben: Es gibt im Ungarischen nur ein Suffix für die Mehrzahl. Und das ist das [[-k (Pluralsuffix)|'''-k']]. Dazu zunächst einmal ein paar Beispiele: Es spielt also wirklich keine Rolle, mit welchem Substantiv man es zu tun bekommt, die Mehrzahl wird immer mit dem '-k''' gebildet. Vokalischer Wortauslaut Ganz einfach ist die Bildung der Mehrzahl bei Substantiven, die auf einen Vokal enden. Hier wird das -k einfach angefügt. Sollten die Endvokale "a" oder "e" sein, dann werden sie im Plural gedehnt. So schwer ist das also gar nicht. Die v-Stamm-Substantive Von der vorher genannten Regelung gibt es nur ganz wenige Ausnahmen. Es handelt sich dabei um die einsilbigen sogenannten v-'Stamm-Wörter, die auf 'ó, ő''' und '''ű enden. Das v''' taucht also immer in den Pluralformen auf. Wahrscheinlich war es im Singular der Wörter ursprünglich einmal enthalten, ist dann aber der besseren Aussprache wegen weggefallen. Übrigens scheint es fast so, als ob die ungarische Sprache große Achtung vor Werken jeglicher Art hat, denn im Gegensatz zu allen anderen v-Stämmen wird hier der Stammvokal nicht verkürzt. Ebenfalls zu dieser Gruppe gehört auch "das Wort". Wir kennen es ja aus dem Deutschen, wo sowohl die Pluralform "Worte" als auch "Wörter" existiert. Der ungarische Ausdruck für "Wort" ist '''szó. Und hier hat man nun die Auswahl zwischen den Pluralformen szók '''und '''szavak. Allerdings ist szavak gebräuchlicher. Konsonantischer Wortauslaut Für die Bildung der Mehrzahl von Substantiven mit Konsonanten im Auslaut ist dagegen schon ein wenig Vorwissen nötig, nämlich über die Vokalharmonie. Da es zu unaussprechlichen Kombinationen käme, würde man das -k direkt an einen Endkonsonanten anhängen, kommt ein sogenannter Bindevokal ins Spiel. Und dieser richtet sich nach der Vokalharmonie. Tiefvokalische Substantive Dazu hier noch einmal ein Teil der Eingangs genannten Beispiele: Es handelt sich in allen Fällen um tiefvokalische Substantive. Und was fällt beim Betrachten der Mehrzahlformen auf? Richtig! Vor dem '-k' taucht jedesmal ein o''' auf. Das '''o ist also für die meisten tiefvokalische Substantive der Bindevokal zur Bildung der Mehrzahl. Wohlgemerkt, für die meisten Substantive ist es ein o'''. Denn es gibt Ausnahmen, die als Bindevokal ein '''a verlangen. Es handelt sich bei diesen Ausnahmen ausschließlich um einsilbige Wörter. Hochvokalische Substantive Wie sieht das Ganze nun bei den hochvokalischen Worten aus, die auf einen Konsonanten enden? Auch hierzu noch einmal die Eingangs erwähnten Beispiele: Augenscheinlich ist für die meisten dieser Worte das e''' der Bindevokal. Und dem ist auch so. Eine Ausnahme hiervon machen die Substantive, die in der letzten Silbe einen der 'ö-' oder '''ü-'''Laute haben. In diesem Falle nämlich (siehe '''gyümölcs - gyümölcsök) tritt als Bindevokal ein "ö'''" auf. Also '''e für alle hochvokalischen Substantive, mit Ausnahme derjenigen, die einen Umlaut in der Endsilbe haben, die dann ein ö''' als Bindevokal erhalten? FAST! Denn etwa 20 einsilbe Worte, die einen Umlaut als Stammvokal haben, wollen doch lieber ein '''e als Bindevokal. Siehe: könyv - könyvek Nun ja, da muss man durch, aber so schwer ist das nicht. Denn das berühmte "Gefühl für die Sprache" ist im Ungarischen zumeist der Gebrauch des richtigen Bindevokals. Und dieses Gefühl stellt sich recht schnell rein. Außerdem wird in den Wörterbüchern der Bindevokal stets angegeben. Die wirklich schwierigen Ausnahmen kommen erst noch :-) Ausnahmefälle: Stammvokalverkürzungen Es gibt nämlich eine Gruppe von rund 60 ein- und zweisilbigen Wörtern, bei denen tritt eine Vokalverkürzung im Wortstamm auf, wenn es auf die Mehrzahlbildung ankommt. ... und das war noch längst nicht alles... Ausnahmefälle: Stammvokalausfall Denn eine Gruppe von rund 110 zweisilbigen Worten mag es noch etwas extremer: hier fällt dann gleich ein Stammvokal weg, wenn die Mehrzahl gebildet wird. Zu dieser Gruppe von Worten zählen all jene Substantive, die mit Hilfe des Suffixes '-alom'/'''-elem''' gebildet werden. Es handelt sich dabei um Sammelbegrife und Abstrakta, die zumeist aus Verben abgeleitet werden. Ausnahmefälle: Stammvokalausfall und Konsonantentausch Ja, und dann gibt es noch drei Fälle, die nun wirklich aus dem Rahmen fallen, aber auch recht selten auftauchen. Es tritt also zum einen ein Vokalausfall auf, zum anderen auch noch ein Vertauschen von zwei Konsonanten auf. Adjektive mit vokalischem Auslaut Und wie sieht es nun mit den Mehrzahlformen der Adjektive aus? Auch die müssen ja mitunter in den Plural gesetzt werden, um entsprechend angepasst zu werden. Die einfachste Regelung zuerst. Sie ist identisch mit der Regelung für die Substantive: auf Vokale auslautende Eigenschaftsworte bekommen das Mehrzahlzeichen -k einfach angefügt. Ein auslautendes -a oder -e wird zu -á bzw. -é gedehnt. Adjektive mit konsonantischem Auslaut Schwieriger wird es hingegen bei den Adjektiven mit konsonantischem Wortauslaut. Hier könnte man folgende These aufstellen: was bei den Substantiven als Regel gilt, wird bei der Adjektiven zur Ausnahmeregel; und was bei den Substantiven die Ausnahmeregel ist, wird bei den Adjektiven zur Regel. Aber eben: könnte! Es ist leider nicht ganz so einfach. Schauen wir uns mal einige Beispiel von Adjektiven und als Vergleich dazu einige reguläre Substantive an, die wir bereits vorangehend behandelt hatten. Wir sehen hier nur eine Gemeinsamkeit: der Bindevokal der hochvokalischen Adjektive ist ebenfalls das -e-, und zwar immer. Und genau da geht es auch schon los mit den Aunahmen. Denn der Bindevokal -ö-, den wir von Substantiven mit -ö- und -ü-Stämmen kennen, taucht bei den Adjektiven nie... fast nie! Bei den tiefvokalischen Adjektiven ist der Bindevokal in der Regel ein -a-, im Gegensatz zum regulären -o- bei den Substantiven. Ausnahmefälle Also nochmal kurz: reguläre Bindevokale bei Adjektiven sind immer -e- bei hochvokalischen und -a- bei tiefvokalischen Wörtern. Aber freilich gibt es auch hier Ausnahmen. Einige wenige Adjektiven ziehen als Bindevokal dann doch wieder ein -o- vor anstelle eines -a-, so also, wie man es von den Substantiven her kennt. Ausserdem gilt diese Ausnahmeregelung für sämtliche Völkernamen. Hier taucht dann bei den hochvokalischen Varianten auch wieder der Bindevokal -ö- auf. Vermutlich hat sich diese Regelung gebildet, weil die Substantive und Adjektive für eine Volksbezeichnung fast immer identisch sind. Und schliesslich gibt es eine ganze Reihe von Adjektiven im Ungarischen, die auf ein -i enden. Diese Endung wird vor allem verwendet, um aus Eigennamen oder Ortsnamen das entsprechende Adjektiv zu bilden. Dieses so gebildete Adjektiv kann wiederum auch als Substantiv verwendet werden. Bei der Bildung der Mehrzahlform tritt hier zwischen das -i- und das Pluralsuffix -k immer noch ein Bindevokal, der je nach Vokalismus ein -a- oder -e- sein kann: Diese Mehrzahlbildung gilt auch für die wenigen Substantive, die auf -i enden, ohne dass eine Ableitung von einem Eigen- oder Ortsnamen ersichtlich ist. Bekanntestes Beispiel dafür ist: férfi - férfiak (Mann - Männer) Unterschiede zwischen dem Deutschen und dem Ungarischen Kein Plural im Ungarischen bei Zahlworten War es das nun soweit zum Plural in der ungarischen Sprache? Leider noch nicht, denn ich muss noch ein paar Dinge zur Anwendung des Plural in der ungarischen Sprache erwähnen. Das läuft keineswegs immer synchron mit den Gewohnheiten der deutschen Sprache. Erste grosse Ausnahme: steht ein Zahlwort vor einem Substantiv, dann steht das Substantiv immer in der Einzahl! IMMER! Dabei spielt es auch keine Rolle, ob es sich um ein bestimmtes Zahlwort (eins, zwei, drei...) oder ein unbestimmtes Zahlwort (viele, manche, einige, etliche, unzählige...) handelt. Und das gemeine - aber letzten Endes völlig logische - daran ist, dass diese erzwungene Einzahlform bei einem Subjekt auch auf das Verb durchschlägt, das heisst, die Konjugation des Verbs muss entsprechend angepasst werden! A teren néhány gyerek labdázik. (nicht labdáznak!) - Auf dem Platz spielen einige Kinder Ball. Sok fa áll az utcáknál. (nicht állnak!) - Viele Bäume stehen an den Strassen. Kein Plural bei Paarweisem und Lebensmitteln Zweite grosse Ausnahme: Paarweise übliche Gegenstände und Lebensmittel werden im Ungarischen nur dann in die Mehrzahlform gesetzt, wenn man tatsächliche mehrere Paare meint oder auf unterschiedliche Arten oder Sorten hinweisen will. Ma új cipõt akarok venni. - Ich will heute neue Schuhe kaufen. (Würde man die Mehrzahlform cipõket verwenden, hiesse dies, man würde mehrere Paare kaufen wollen.) A szemünkkel látunk, a fülünkkel hallunk. (nicht szemeinkkel bzw. füleinkkel!) - Mit unseren Augen sehen wir, mit unseren Ohren hören wir. Alma van a kosárban. - Es sind Äpfel im Korb. (Wäre es nur einer, würde man das Zahlwort "egy" verwenden. almák hingegen sind "Apfelsorten") Kein Plural bei Adjektiven in Attributform Die dritte grosse Abweichung vom Deutschen betrifft die Adjektive: in attributiver Stellung stehen sie NIE in der Mehrzahlform, in pradikativer Form müssen sie in der Mehrzahlform stehen! Was heisst das nun? Ein Adjektiv kann in Bezug auf ein Substantiv davor stehen, man nennt dies dann ein Attribut. Es kann aber auch nach dem Substantiv stehen, dann spricht man von prädikativer Verwendung. In diesem Falle ist es im Deutschen durch ein Verb vom Substantiv getrennt, welches auf die Zugehörigkeit hinweis, meistens die Formen des sein-Verbs "ist" oder "sind". der hohe Baum (Attribut) - Der Baum ist hoch. (prädikativ) Im Ungarischen ist es zwar im Prinzip genau, allerdings fällt dort das Verb weg, das Adjektiv folgt dem Substantiv unmittelbar. Daher ergibt sich aus der Stellung des Adjektivs VOR oder NACH dem Verb, ob es nun als Attribut oder als Prädikat zu verstehen ist. a magas fa - der hohe Baum A fa magas. - Der Baum ist hoch. Und jetzt schauen wir uns die entsprechenden Mehrzahlformen an: a magas fák - die hohen Bäume A fák magasak. - Die Bäume sind hoch. Das geht natürlich auch mit mehreren Adjektiven: a kellemes, kényelmes lakás - die angenehme, gemütliche Wohnung a kellemes, kényelmes lakások - die angenehmen, gemütlichen Wohnungen A lakás kellemes, és kényelmes. - Die Wohnung ist angenehm und gemütlich. A lakások kellemesek és kényelmesek. - Die Wohnungen sind angenehm und gemütlich. Mal vereinfacht ausgedrückt: steht das Adjektiv vor dem Substantiv, muss es im Deutschen im Falle einer Mehrzahl angepasst werden, im Ungarischen bleibt es in der Einzahl. Steht das Adjektiv hinter dem Substantiv, wird es im Deutschen im Falle einer Mehrzahl nicht angepasst, im Ungarischen hingegen MUSS es angepasst werden. All diese ungarischen Sprachgewohnheiten lassen vor allem einen Schluss zu: die Mehrzahlformen werden im Ungarischen weitaus weniger häufig verwendet, als wir das im Deutschen tun. All diese Regelungen muten sicher ein wenig komplex an, nachdem sie jetzt hier so aufgelistet wurden. Aber mit Ausnahmen muss man in jeder lebenden Sprache leben, es sei denn, man hat es mit Esperanto zu tun. Also nochmal eine kurze Zusammenfassung: Vokalisch auslautende Substantive bilden die Mehrzahl durch Anhängen des '-k'. Ein "a" oder "e" im Auslaut wird zum "á" bzw. "é". Ausnahmen: die v-Stämme. Das gleiche gilt für die vokalisch auslautenden Adjektive. Konsonantisch auslautende Substantive und Adjektive benötigen einen Bindevokal, der sich nach der Vokalharmonie richtet: Tiefvokalische Substantive nehmen in der Regel das "o" als Bindevokal. Ausnahmefälle benutzen ein "a". Hochvokalische Substantive nehmen in der Regel ein "e" als Bindevokal. Sollte die Endsilbe einen Umlaut beinhalten, ist der Bindevokal fast immer ein "ö". Bei tiefvokalischen Adjektiven lautet der Bindevokal in der Regel "a". Ausnahmefälle benutzen das "o". Hochvokalische Adjektive haben als Bindevokal IMMER das "e". Einzig bei Völkernamen taucht analog zu den Substantiven mit Umlaut im Wortstamm auch der Bindevokal "ö" auf. Achtung bei ein- und zweisilbigen Substantive, die ihren Stammvokal verkürzen oder sogar wegfallen lassen. Also nochmal eine kurze Zusammenfassung: Kategorie:Grammatik